


Featherless

by ridgeline



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Self-Harm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在沙滩上，Maze问他们应该拿他割下来的翅膀怎么办。





	Featherless

在沙滩上，Maze问他们应该拿他割下来的翅膀怎么办，Lucifer建议她找个地方扔了，不过也许得套上大号的黑色垃圾塑料袋，毕竟嘿，你不想吓到大清早起来翻不可循环垃圾桶找点燃料的流浪汉。Maze翻了个白眼，有些东西泄露了她不打算执行他的命令，而Lucifer，作为一个和蔼和讲道理的上司，不打算揭穿她。优秀的员工应该保留自己的隐私，哪怕她供职于地狱有限责任公司。

 

疼痛在迟些的时候才扩大到难以形容的地步，不过也没什么新鲜的。那天剩下的时间，Lucifer都脸朝下地趴在床上，全裸着，背上压着在超市里面能买到的最大的冰袋，一只手撑着下巴，一边喝加料的威士忌，一边看泽西海滩的录像带。

 

“你确定真的不需要缝针吗？”Maze第二十次走进来问道，因为她就是个 _我？过度保护？你在开玩笑_ 的 _过度保护妈妈。_

 

“很确定，非常确定，从来没有更好过。”Lucifer回答，脸上露出灿烂笑容，举起两个大拇指，“无翅膀，无烦恼。”

 

好吧，这个可能是有点过头了，因为她离开的时候，表情显然更加沉重了，不知道怎么做到的，因为这女人的招牌就是用沉重的眼神杀人。

 

愚蠢的Maze的愚蠢的担心，因为突然地，Lucifer发现自己继续看意大利裔美国单身汉寻欢作乐的心情没了。他抓住冰袋，闷闷不乐地下了床，而且因为每一次动作牵扯到背肌而呲牙咧嘴。他坐在床边，看着冰袋上的血迹，然后扔到地板上，拿起杯子，径直喝光了残酒，又给自己倒了满满一杯。然后他站起来，拿着酒杯，走到客厅里面，看着挂在衣架上的东西。

 

Maze当然没有服从他的命令，而且显然依然不知道应该拿他的（ _曾经的_ ）翅膀怎么办。所以现在它在那里，挂在他的衣架上面，一对六英尺二英寸的断翅，垂落着，依然沾满了半干涸的血液，仿佛某种过度标价的抽象派画作，已经没有了生气。

 

Lucifer当然没有逃避它，而且他背上的伤口当然没有仿佛正在燃烧。他早就习惯了。

 

_我的血居然也是红色的。_

 

Lucifer走过去，把酒倒在翅膀上，看着血液顺着羽毛被冲刷到地板上，等酒杯倒空，剩下的就只有一小滩红色的水泊。

 

他的脸倒映在里面，有所扭曲，但是不多不少。

 

Lucifer举起空杯，对着残翅敬酒。

 

“再见。”他说。

 

 

FIN


End file.
